It's Over, Casanova
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is Lights Written by Red It's Over, Casanova Cheap words falling out of your teeth Rolling off your tongue...like candy. "Why'd you do this?" "Because I love you, Dovefeather." "Right. Talk is cheap." I couldn't believe it. The cat who I had trusted...who I had loved...who I had hoped loved me back...cheated. He's a father, already. And his kits...they're not mine. Like I had hoped. He was the one cat in ThunderClan who didn't drool over me like I was...like I was a piece of prey! He...we loved each other! Or so I thought. He heard She heard You heard me once I won't say it again "I told you, Winterflight! You fathered Calypso's kits, and now...I'm not going to be with you. I've said it to Calypso, I've said it to you. I've had a witness, and I'm not going to tell you again!" How could I? Every time, the words cause me pain. The cat I thought I loved...the cat who I thought was young, pure, and lovable...turned out to be a dark, dirty monster! Now we're just friendly "We're friends, Winterflight." "We used to be more," he pushed. "Well we're not!" I have to force myself to let the bitterness and the tartness come through my voice so that I can hurt him - hurt him as much as he hurt me. With a love gone sour, I lost my appetite, There's no more flavor, Talkin' sweet now, fix it somehow "I don't want to love anyone...any more. I don't...I can't love anyone." I told all of the toms who tried to comfort me. Their lovey-dovey-ness didn't amuse me anymore. It annoyed me. "Dovefeather...I still love you." His voice was so earnest, he almost sweet-talked my love back. But nothing could penetrate me now. Don't Casanova me I'm over you "Stop trying to coerce me into loving you again," I spat, and watched as Winterflight recoiled. As if it hurt him...he could never feel as much pain as I had. Not even when all three of his kits 'died' as he told me...it can't compare to what he made me feel. "But Dovefeather," Winterflight whispered. "I love you." It's over obviously, Don't put your sugar on me It's too late, to sweeten this, baby "We are over! I hope we've established that!" I was yelling now, and I could tell that I had an audience. But Winterflight would not listen! "Dovefeather, Dovefeather...we loved each other." "I loved you! You never loved me!" "Every night I dreamed of you--" "Stop trying to soften me!" Hey Casanova It's over. "We. Are. Over." The white-pelted tom who I had once called my love...was now my enemy. I had hoped Froststar would banish him - but no, Winterflight hadn't hurt the whole Clan, he had just hurt me. As if it wasn't enough. Cheap words, like these, will rot your teeth With all the sickly sweet...nothings "We loved each other," Winterflight crooned, wrapping his tail around my shoulders. I resisted the urge to box him in the ears. "Shut up! You're...sickly....argh!" I felt like screaming. Your speech is good enough to eat But it won't fill me up when I am lonely Winterflight smiled sadly, about to go on one of his speaking seranades. He perfected his eloquence to the point it was sickly sweet - to hear and to taste. With a love gone sour, I lost my appetite, There's no more flavor, Talkin' sweet now, fix it somehow! I don't feel like talking to anyone! "I don't want to talk!" Don't Casanova me I'm over you "Stop trying to get me under your wing!" It's over obviously, Don't put your sugar on me ''' '''It's too late to sweeten this, baby Nothing will bring me back. Casanova me, I'm over you Trying to get me to love him again. Pah! Not likely. It's over obviously Don't put your sugar on me It's too late to sweeten this, baby "You can't change my feelings." Hey Casanova ''' '''It's over. "We're over." Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Songfic Series Category:Songfic